


The Ultimate Betrayal

by BaklavaBalaclava



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Melodramatic, also garbage, funny as hell, kagehina if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaklavaBalaclava/pseuds/BaklavaBalaclava
Summary: Kageyama steals the last fry from Hinata. I repeat, Kageyama steals the last fry from Hinata. This kind of sin is UNFORGIVABLE.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some idiotic oneshot that I thought of in the shower. Please enjoy!

“La la la la,” Hinata sang, “la la la la… ELMO’S WORLD!”  
Kageyama just cringed at the off-key ‘serenading’. At least that’s what Hinata called it, but it was really just Hinata screeching in his ear at the top of his lungs.  
“Why are you so happy, dumbass. I’m going deaf here,” the setter grumbled. He’d walked in on one of Suga and Daichi’s makeout sessions so his patience was wearing very, very thin. The experience was more than traumatizing (for both parties), and the last thing Kageyama wanted was to lose his hearing in the same day.  
“I gotthh thwieess,” Hinata exclaimed with a mouth full of fries. His mouth bulged with the sheer amount of grease and potatoes.  
Kageyama was starting to regret letting Noya treat Hinata to fries. Noya just spewed something about ‘his cute, little kouhai’, and Kageyama didn’t even bother with telling him that Hinata is, in fact, taller than him.  
He just sighed, “Chew first. Talk later. What am I gonna do if you die on me? I can’t do the freak quick alone.”  
“I bet you wish you could,” Hinata quipped, “ But don’t worry, I’d drag you to the afterlife anyways.”  
“I doubt you could.”  
“Yes I can!”  
“No you can’t.”  
“Yes I CAN!”  
Kageyama saw his chance. “Oh really? How do you plan on dragging me to hell if you can’t even protect your own fries?”  
The fear flashed in Hinata’s eyes a moment too late. In a split second, the last fry had flown from the box and into Kageyama’s mouth.  
For Hinata the world had fallen apart. His closest, most precious desire had been discovered and exploited. The one thing he loved had been utterly destroyed. There was no longer a point to live.  
However, Kageyama slightly regretted stuffing the fry into his mouth. The cold, greasy fry had already started to churn in his stomach. Hinata looked absolutely crestfallen, and Kageyama’s stomach started to churn for another reason.  
“Look Hinata I’m sorry. I probably shouldn’t have-”  
All of a sudden Hinata started screaming. Not just a little yell. The ‘murderer coming for me’ or the ‘I dropped my dessert on the floor’ kind of scream.  
“Oh shit I’m so sorry! Hinata listen to me! Shut up! I’m really sorry,” Kageyama howled over him, but it was no use.  
Kageyama was contemplating just leaving him here and coming back tomorrow when Hinata’s scream trailed off.  
“Thank god, I thought you would never sto-”  
The angry boy heaved a large breath to start screaming again. The wail pierced the empty street. Kageyama looked around and hoisted Hinata over his shoulder.  
Kageyama mumbled, “Alright time to go home.” The taller boy felt like he’d seen this exact scene at the mall when a toddler didn’t get an extra large cookie.  
A headache quickly developed on the way home due to the boy shrieking like the world was going to end. Seriously, how did this small boy make so much noise? Kageyama learned that this was the only way he could spend a Friday with Hinata around.  
Eventually the spiker’s shrill cries echoed off into whispers. Kageyama strained to listen and caught bits and pieces of what sounded like the bible.  
They finally arrived at Hinata’s house after what seemed like hours. Hinata scrambled off his shoulder and whipped out his key.  
Before Hinata closed the door, he gave Kageyama a withering glare. “After… After all that we’ve been through. I can’t believe you would do this to me,” the smaller boy whispered.  
The slam of the door would have felt much more severe if it hadn’t gotten caught on the entry mat. A string of expletives fell from Hinata’s mouth. He just slammed the door even harder, yet it wouldn’t budge. Kageyama was trying to hold back his laugh, but it was just _too damn funny._  
That seemed to only fuel Hinata’s anger more, and at last he closed the door with a crash.  
When Kageyama was certain Hinata was gone, he burst out laughing. _All this angst from a single fry._  
~


End file.
